Bridezilla
by J.A. Reider
Summary: Petunia is getting married and I'm a bridesmaid. Oh and that dumb dress I need some help to put it on.


Bridezilla

Petunia was getting married to Vernon Dursely. Venon Dursely as if she could pick a worse man to marry. I can't honestly believe why she choose such a whale but, if he makes her happy then I'm happy for her.

"Oh Petunia that's great." I said to her when she told me a few months ago. She showed off her ring and snog they right in front of me.

On this special day we were going bridesmaid dress shopping and of course since I'm the sister I am a bridesmaid.

It was the summer of sixth year and I was going into seventh. James and I had became good friends kind of. He help with transfiguration and stuff. We hung out when we had some downtime and all that jazz.

"Lily lets go we don't want to be late do we?" My mom said to me. I came along. We had gotten there on time and Petunia went straight for the beautiful gowns. There were all sorts of dresses she picked up a lace off the shoulder that was long and hung on peoples hips perfectly, one that was strapless that was tight and flared at the end, then a lowed dip that went to the end of your bra and it cut off with a sliver pendent that tied a bow in the back.

Much more dresses more and more she gave me more than fifteen to try on and same with her otherr bridesmaids. Marie, Kate, Grace, and Mackenzie then there was me Lily.

"Petunia I'm not going to fit in that it's a size 2." She handed me the low dip number and told me to try in on. The first dress I had to try on wasn't going to fit.

"Yes it will you'll be skinny enough with this thing on." She handed me a waist cincher.

"How do you expect me to put that on?"

"Do the thing that you do where you dispear and apear."

"You want disaparate?"

"Yes now go." I left to put thoes to things on where am I going to go who I am going to go to. Mary.

I went to Mary's house. "Lily I'm sorry I can't do it it's to hard I'm not strong enough." she told me.

"It's fine."

"Why don't you ask Marlene?"

"She in Paris."

"Alice?"

"With Frank."

"How about James."

"Whats Potter gonna do?"

"Well I think he might be strong enough."

"I'll check." I said as I disaparated to his room. James was in there then I relized all I had on was shorts and my bra.

"Lily what are you doing here?"

"Loved to chat but I need your help. Petunia wants me to put on this waist cincher and Mary wasn't strong enough for how tight Petunia wanted it." I told him

"So she making you where this thing why."

"Bridesmaid dresses."

"Oh. Nice bra by the way very sexy."

I looked down to see that worn a black lacy strapless bra. "Shut up and help me."

He took the cincher and rapped it around my waist then started to pull on the strings. It started to hurt how tight he was pulling it that I groaned.

"Are you okay?" He asked me while pulling harder.

"Yup just fine." I answered. "Ow ow ow ow"

"Done I think." I turned around and started twisting my body the pastic that it was made of was uncofortable.

"Thanks." And soon enough I slipped on the dress it was so tight it was horrible. Fingers crossed Petunia hates it.

"What do you think?" I asked James as I zipped up the dress. He looked speechless almost in shock it was weird.

"I-I ... think... it looks great." He said.

"Thanks." I aparated to the changing room and came out for Petunia to see. I walk down the hall to see everyone gasping I looked behind me to anything. Nothing I looked to my right to see Kate in a skilly strapless and Mackenzie in a short crossed back with a big bow in the front. I looked to my left to see Marie in a flowy no waistline ruffled dress, with Grace shoe string number that no back.

I notice that everyone was looking at me. I looked down to the dress a lowed dip that went to the end of your bra and it cut off with a sliver pendent that tied a bow in the back.

"Petunia is that the dress?" Mrs. Dursely asked her with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I believe so." she answered.

You got to be kidding me this dress. Well if it makes her happy I guess.

She picked them in a yellowish gold. Not my first choice but, I won't judge it is her wedding. I change into my regular clothes and we bought the dresses it would take them a month to be made.

I don't ever want to wear that dress again but, I haft to for Petunia.


End file.
